


Lost Memories

by KitsuneBlake



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBlake/pseuds/KitsuneBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection about several moments of Ezio's life. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touching the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Well... here we go! First, please forgive me for my terrible English: I've always written in Italian, and this is the first time I translated my works. Hope you'll like it, and please let me know if you notice any mistake. I'd like to improve myself and your help will be much appreciated. Thank you, enjoy!

His hands were covered with bruises. But he did not care. The ground – the world – was far behind him, and giving up was not a choice.

He jumped again, once more and finally, sweating and panting, he reached his goal.

 _You cannot do it_ , always said his brother.

He did it.

He knew his mother would have been terribly angry, but he was not worried. The taste of victory was so sweet he burst out laughing.

From the rooftop of Auditore’s home, Ezio looked down on Florence: he was ten years old, and had the whole world at his feet.


	2. Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, with a new drabble! As always, sorry for any grammar mistake, since English is not my first language. I would like to thank you for reading and (I hope) appreciating the first chapter. Enjoy!

He saw him fighting for his own life since his first breath.

He cuddled him, helped him with his first steps, saw him turning into an indomitable kid, found him at the doorstep, black-and-blue and victory on his face.

He praised him, scolded him, educated him, taught him to never offend first.

He watched him running on the rooftops, leaping into the autumn leaves and _now_ , alone against everyone in the Florentine night, his son shows a will strong enough to fill his heart with pride.

Giovanni grips the prison bars, a tear running down his cheek, beautiful, painful memories in his mind.

Ezio will be worthy of his destiny.


	3. Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New drabble! Hope you'll like it!

Beneath his eyes, the dusk embraces the city. A new cool, quiet Florentine night.

Ezio has seen such a lot of these nights he can’t even count them.

_It is a good life we live, brother._

His lips shake. A lively wind blows on his face. Few hours have passed and it seems a whole life.

_The best._

He was right there, on the same tower, two nights before. He was  looking down on the city. On his side stood Federico. Now, an empty place.

With a wave of his hand, Ezio angrily hides his face under the hood.

_May it never change._

Never.


	4. For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here I am, with a double-drabble! Thank you for reading and appreciating the previous chapters. I hope you'll enjoy this one!

While sitting on the bed, Claudia fiddles around with a white feather.

“How are you?”

He knows the question is meaningless. He just wanted to draw her attention. Indeed, Claudia looks up to him.

“Ezio” she says, but her voice shakes. Then he sees tears on her cheek and he immediately goes beside her.

“Tranquilla, piccola*” Ezio whispers, hugging her tightly. He understands. He also feels like crying, but he can’t.

He has lost everything, but not her. He would die for her.

Her sobs become weaker. The faint rumble of a thunder shakes the sky of Monteriggioni.

He will live for her.

 

He hesitates on the door-step.

“Claudia?” he calls.

“Ezio” she replies, smiling.

He understands he is allowed to enter the room. Claudia is sitting on her bed. She has taken off the initiation clothes and gone back to normal.

“You did well, today” he says, taking a quick look on her ring finger.

At those words, she smiles proudly.

“It takes way more than that to make me upset.”

 _More than that_. He knows.

Claudia has grown up, day after day. Strong and proud, just like him. Like a true Auditore. He smiles at her, before leaving the room.

He’s sure he saw a white feather in her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Don't worry, I'm here".  
> Literally "tranquilla" means "quiet", while "piccola" means "little", but in this case the meaning could be "sweetheart". It was very hard for me to make this words sound as "sweet" as the italian version, so I preferred to keep them in the original language.


	5. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I disappeared, I know. It was a long summer, but I'm back! As usual, sorry for any grammar mistake you may find in the drabble. Thank you for appreciating my collection, I hope you'll like this one too! All comments and opinions are more than welcome, and also suggestions and prompts for the next drabbles!  
> Kitsune

Ezio can’t sleep. He tosses and turns in the bed, dreaming about past and future. Which one’s the darkest, he doesn’t know.

“Ezio.”

It is a sweet voice that wakes him up. A warm soft body hugs him from behind. A finger runs on his skin and stops by an old scar on his chest.

“It was just a bad dream” he says. “Don’t worry.”

“I know” she says, giving him a kiss on the neck.

Ezio smiles. She’s a warm light in the darkest hours of the night. A new chapter in his life. No more battles, no more wars. No more loneliness.

Just Sofia.


	6. Right, Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Here I am, with a new drabble. Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks, I'm SO happy you like this collection.  
> Feel free to leave a comment for any prompt suggestion or any grammar correction (I do my best but english is not my native languageXD).  
> Thank you again!

Every fight, everytime.

 _Killing_. He’d never been scared of it. Before.

He’d wanted to do it, before. It seemed so easy, before.

Then he did it, for the first time.

Alberti’s meat was so soft. His blood so warm. Ezio had desperately wanted that blood.

He stops in an alley. The guards’ screams are far behind him. He looks at his shaking hands.

That blood doesn’t belong to him.

I did it, _I did it_ , Ezio keeps thinking. Suddenly, he leans forward and throws up.

Wrong, _wrong_ , his mind says.

Right, _right_ , his heart says.

He wants more. Blood, justice. No. Revenge.

Now run. And kill.


End file.
